Heart Of The Sea
by sweeettreat95
Summary: MODERN MERMAID AU. MICHEAL IS YOUNG TEANAGE KID ALONG WITH HIS BEST FRIEND KEVIN WHO SPEND THE SUMMER DOING NOTHING BUT WANTING A LITTLE ADVENTURE. WHILE A SUMMER STORM WASHED UP IN THE POOL IN COMUNITY CENTER NEAR THE BEACH SOMETHING HAPPEN THAT MICHEAL AND KEVIN FOUND AND A MERMAID NAME STAR. WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IN THEIR ADVENTURE.
1. Chapter 1

Casting

MARTIN GARRIX as Micheal

DOVE CAMERON as Star

RICHARD MADDEN as Charles aka Charlie

JENNIFER MORRISON as Melody

JACOB BATALO as Kevin

RON PERLMAN as Arthur

CATE BLANCHETT as Pearl

DAVID BRADLEY as Mr. Grey

POMAIKA'I BROWN as Akamu

ROBERT REDFORD as Henry

TOM FELTON as Tide

VAMPIREKITTY34 as lunaris Caverna

AMY HILL as Sue

TOMMY FLANAGAN as Ian

SIOBHAN REDMOND as Lucy

MERYL STrREEP as Mary

ALSO STARING...

Auli'i Cravalho as Nana

jim parsons as hermie the hermit crab

Jason Momoa as Nahele

nicole scherzinger as Noelani


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of the Sea

Prologue

Mermaid:

A fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful and with long flowing golden hair.

16 years ago... Skellig Island

A warm summer Night here on the island Of Ireland. People come on boat to see the island and other comes to film on the island. But on this particular day is when a new birth is being born.

Inside the island there is cave holding a celebration of newborn birth... A girl. But this is no ordinary celebration between people but is a celebration of the legendary and mythical being MERMAIDS.

While some stayed in the water and some on the rocky edge to see the royal family newborn girl.

The Royal Family names are Arthur and Pearl and there 5 year old Tide are gather around their little girl who is looking at them with wonderment and awe.

Looking down with tears of joy Pearl couldn't help but wonder what to name her daughter and turn to her Mate and said

"What shall we name her my love?"

Looking up from his little girl and couldn't help but think what to name his newborn daughter. While looking at her eyes that match his lovely Mate pearl and the same that his son has. He couldn't help but look up at the night sky. The sky filled with shinning stars. While looking he saw a shooting star. He knew what to name his new born daughter. "Her name shall be star."

Pearl look at her husband with love in her eyes.

"It's a beautiful name my darling."

"Is she supposed to look so small?"

Both parents look at their 5 year old Tide who looked at his new baby sister with curiosity. They looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"Of course she small my son. She still has to grow and become a beautiful mermaid when she older." Said Pearl.

"Would you like to hold her Tide?" Said Arthur

Looking at his parents with wide eyes. Tide reach out excitedly to hold his baby sister. With the help of his parents to maneuver baby Star in his arms. While looking at his baby sister he couldn't but make a promise to his baby sister.

"I promise star I would protect you with my life."

While looking at his family he couldn't help but announce to his people what he had to say….

"I LIKE TO ANNOUNCE MY NEW BORN CHILD AND YOUR PRINCESS STAR MAY SHE BE LOVED BY YOU AND THE OCEAN!"

 _END OF PART 1 OF PROLOUG._

 **HELLO EVEYONE I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I BEEN ON HERE BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS FIC ABOUT MERMAIDS AND MY FAVORITE DJ MARTIN GARRIX SO WITH THE HELP OF MY GOOD FRIEND VAMPIREKITTY34 I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of the Sea

Prologue

Childbirth:

The action of giving birth to a child.

1 year ago...Queen Elizabeth University Hospital

Everything seem quite here in the maternity ward. While some mothers are resting from giving birth while some wait until their child is coming. In the room of 201 in a maternity ward. Two couple who have been married for two years decided to have a child. Charles and Melody Anderson have been together since they met in Greece for a field trip from their school. Melody came from a little Beach town in Maine called York and goes to a public school while Charles comes from Ullapool Scotland in a private school. They met while seeing the sights of Greece. One look at each other and was instantly fallen in love.

Melody pushing her might for her child to come to this world and Charles holding her hand. The doctor told Melody "just a few pushes Mrs. Anderson I can finally see the head."

"You can do it love. Our baby is almost here!" said Charles who is encouraging his wife and feeling his hand almost from her tighten grip on his hand. Nodding her head with encouragement Melody focus on pushing her bundle joy. With a blanket ready the doctor help the baby get cleaned and help it get some air in the lungs. With a smile he look at the two Parents with happiness in his eyes and said "IT'S A BOY!" both parents couldn't help but let the tears of joy spilled out and kissed each other with love and happiness. With the help of the nurses they were given their little boy. Holding him in her arms couldn't help but never taking her eyes off him and with a smile. She then look at her husband and said "he defiantly has your smile."

With a chuckle Charles said "well love, he has your hair and eyes."

Both parents looked at their son loving and then Melody said in the sweet and quiet voice while watching their son sleep in her arms "hello my little Michael. This is your Mommy and your daddy you are going to be loved by everyone." Unknowing what his parents are saying little Michael smiled and cooed.

 _Later in the afternoon._

Michael wrapped in a blanket and wearing a beanie all in blue in his hospital crib being look upon by both his grandparents who have come to see their first grandchild. Melody parents who came from York, Maine to see their Grandson born in Scotland. Melody resting on the hospital bed couldn't help but smile while her parents and in-laws cooed and take pictures of her precious child.

Charles learning how to hold his son with the help of his mother Lucy Andersons looked at his father and said "did you bring it?" looking confusingly melody couldn't help but ask "what is it?"

"It's an Anderson's tradition that when a son is born he is given a necklace of the family heirloom and since little Michael is born he given the necklace." Said Ian Anderson father of Charles. The Necklace Tribal Bullet Pendant In With 20 Inch Black Leather Cord. Gently he give it to Charles who carefully put it on Michael while he sleeping. "Here you go my boy you are given the same gift I was given when I was born."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her son finally growing up and becoming a father couldn't help but say "he looks like you when you were born."

Mary Jones mother of melody couldn't help but say "with the baby picture you showed me he can defiantly looks like Charles!"

"But Michael has a little of Melody when she was born too." Said Henry Jones who looked happily at his grandson and excited that he a grandpa.

Charles laughing with his parents and his In-laws couldn't help but look at his son and said "this is your family my little one its small, buts it perfect and they love you no matter what. Your Mama and I will protect you no matter what danger you are in and we love you so much." With a kiss on the forehead and a smile as a promise was made.

Unknowing the _**adventure that Michael will be doing.**_

 _END OF PART 2 OF PROLOUG._

 **HELLO EVERYONE HERE IS PART 2 OF THE PROLOUG AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG EVERYTHING BEEN GOING HECTIC AND STUFF. BUT EVERYTHING BEEN GOOD! ALSO FOLLOW ME ON POLYORE AT SWEEETTREAT95 WHERE I HAVE OUTFITS AND PICTURE OF THE CHARACTER BACKGROUND MORE INFORMATION ON HEART OF THE SEA! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY AND NIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Sea

Chapter 1

Michael and Kevin Summer

Summer Vacation:

 _A school holiday in which summer between school years and the longest break in the school year._

 _ **17 Years Later….YORK, MAINE**_

A warm Sunny at the beach in York, Maine. Everybody going to the beach and relaxing, some going to the town to hangout and goes shopping. Well except two boys who are relaxing on the beach. Both are the same age one is a Hawaiian and the other is from Scotland both boys are just sitting in the sand reading games and comic's book. Both wearing swim shorts one has blue shorts with trees on them and a blue stripes tanks and black hat, the other one is an orange and blue shorts and a dark blue tank with a blue hat. They are named Michael Anderson and Kevin Gago both been best friend since Michael moved from Ullapool, Scotland to York, Maine when he was 10. When he saved Kevin from being bulling and by helping him out he actually punched the bully when he didn't leave Kevin alone thus became fast Friends while waiting at the principle office and their parents.

While relaxing at the beach with snacks everywhere and with them is Michael Bernese dog named Nero sitting next to Michael wearing special glasses from the sun. While reading the latest gaming magazine Michael couldn't help but look at Kevin who wasn't paying attention to the magazine but something else or better yet someone else.

"Kev what are you staring at?" said Michael while staring at Kevin with his eyebrow raised with sly smile. Shocked that he was caught, He tried to come up with something to say "um? Nothing just looking at ….." trying to say while looking to see somewhere else to point out"….. That seagull over there?" while making a face. Unimpressed with his answered Michael just look at him thinking that Kevin didn't know he saw him looking. "Really? A seagull, you wouldn't be happening looking at a different bird name ….. _Nana_?" he couldn't help but laugh at Kevin face when he saw how shocked he look. "Dude when you are going to have the guts to tell Nana that you like her!" Michael almost yelled at Kevin if he didn't put his hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Michael I do so want to tell her I really do! But have you seen her _DAD!_ He going to feed me the dangerous animals if I even ask her out!" yelled Kevin thinking about Nana father Nahele who also works with Michael father with his fierce looking eyes and big built and head full of dreadlocks. While looking over there both boys turned to see Nana Kaio helping her mother Noelani Kaio at her clothing shop of beautiful dresses and other clothes. Both inherent Hawaiian heritage with long hair and beautiful tan skin. Nana wearing a boohoo halter tie crop top with a distressed shorts with lace-up leather sandals. Noelani wearing crochet knit halter crop top with a burgundy harem pants with velvet sandal and also wearing her wedding ring. While Nana was helping her mother with the outfits she felt like someone was watching her and turned around. Kevin and Michael ducked under their beach umbrella when they saw Nana turning around to see who was watching her. Both boys turned to see if she noticed anything but sighed in relief when she didn't see anyone but continued what she was doing.

"Dude that was a close one. I thought for a second she saw us" said Kevin

"Yeah... But now I wonder why you chose this place to hang. Out of all beaches we have to be at this beach why that." Said Michael while giving him a look with his eyebrow arch. Kevin sighed not knowing to answer his question. He looked at the ocean with a peaceful look of wanting to go to the ocean.

"Hey Michael? Why don't we go to the water it look peaceful and it's been pretty warm today?" said Kevin with a hopeful look that Michael might say yes.

"Kev you know how I feel about the ocean and the answer is going to be no." said Michael who didn't look from his book.

" **BUT WHHHHYYYYYYY!** " said Kevin to his annoyed voice

Annoyed with what he said Michael snapped at Kevin "you know why!"

Completely forgetting what happened to Michael a while ago when he came to the Maine during the time when Kevin and Michael family was on the Andersons boat during the summer when they first became friends. The Andersons family first came to Maine from Ullapool. One day they decided to take a little to trip by the pier where Michael Father Charles and Kevin Father Akamu along with the boys to do a father and son activity by going Fishing on Charles fishing boats called " _THE POSEIDON"_. While on the boat Michael was trying to get something for the fishing rod till he missed a step and fell overboard into the ocean and almost drowned till he felt his father pull him up from the ocean. Till this day Michael is afraid to go the ocean or any water. Looking at the town clock seeing the time 2:30 knowing he wanted to go to the docks. "Dude we got to go I have to meet up with my dad at the docks." Said Michael while getting up and picking up his beach towel and chair and rest of his stuff making sure Nero has leash. Kevin look at the town clock and agreed with him "yeah my parents are pretty much need me at the restaurant apparently it might be packed and something on the news saying they might be a big storm happening tonight."

While the boys are walking towards the bike racks and removing the chains from the bikes. They started riding their bikes heading toward Kevin's Parents restaurant "GAGO BAR AND GRILL". While riding his Bike with Nero in Tow Michael said "so since there going to be storm coming, want to go to my place and spend the night over at my place we go the shed and pretty much play the new game I just got recently." "Sure I'll just let my folks know I'm heading to your place." Said Kevin

While riding their bikes to a stop when they came to the restaurant. While pulling up they spotted Kevin's mom Sue Gago who is a plus size and between small and medium height and wearing a Hawaiian dress with flats and a flower on her hair. While she was helping waitressing out on the restaurant patio after serving the table meals she looked up and her two favorite boys and couldn't help but smile and called out "my little O'opu Hue! Had a great time at the beach!" Sue yelled with smiled.

Embarrassed that his mom called him O'opu hue since he loved stripebelly pufferfish when he was a kid. Kevin groaned annoyed " _MA!"_ laughing at Kevin nicknamed till he heard his nickname from Sue "and how is my little Pe'Ape'a doing lately?" flushed and coughing when Michael almost chocked on his spit he managed to say "I'm doing fine sue." "How's your mom and dad."

"They are doing fine I'm about to see my dad at the docks now and moms probably at the bakery making sure that everything boarded up from the storms that's coming." Said Michael. While they were talking someone burst from the door of the restaurant. This man is Akamu a big man with tattoos all over his arms and on the side of his face wearing a chef coat and black pants. He couldn't help but have a huge smile and shout out while walking to the boys "THERE MY FAVORITE SON! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME AT THE BEACH AND NOT LOOKING AT NAMMMM". Kevin luckily covered his dad mouth before he can say nana name. He gave a nervous chuckle and looked around hoping that no one herd what his dad said.

Giving Kevin a smile Michael said to him while getting on his bike and about to head out to the docks and meeting his dad. "Well I got to go Kev, hopefully I get to see you later for tonight?" "Yeah man. I bring the snacks just get the game system ready when I come." Said Kevin. While Kevin and Michael did their secret handshake before riding his bike with Nero in tow and waving bye to the Gago family.

When Michael passed by many shops of York, Maine boarding up for the storm that coming tonight and while hearing a bit of thunder and seeing the waves beginning to get a little rough. When he arrived at the docks he parked his bike and took Nero with him to look for his dad that was helping secure the boats from drifting away from the docks. While walking he bumped into one of the meanest and creepy fisherman there. Mr. Grey who pretty much just a hateful man who doesn't like anybody. With wide eyes and Nero growling at Mr. Grey Michael stammered "sorry about that Mr. Grey wasn't looking where I was going" while Mr. Grey look at him with disgust and spat out _" you better watch where you are going you little brat! If where up to me I would have push in the ocean where all the dangerous fish in the water!"_

He suddenly grabbed Michael by the shirt making him release Nero leash and watching him get his dad. He bought Michael close to his face and hiss out to him while Michael looked at him with scared eye " _so next time you better watch it. Just because your dad stopped me by rescuing those sea lions I had in my net while I was to beat it with my knife when that animal ate pretty much my fish I caught. Doesn't mean I could beat his off spring..."_ **"HEY! LEAVE MY KID ALONE GREY!"** said a voice that coming close to them along with other people that worked with him. Charles Anderson who was wearing blue jean shorts and a blue button up shirt and water proofed loafer pushed Mr. Grey away from Michael and making sure his son was behind him while Michael reached for Nero while watching his father confront Mr. Grey. "Look I don't care if you have a problem with me but don't take it out on my son. I thought I made it clear last time I saw you when I had the coast guard arrest you that time with the seal. And let me not forget your restraining order on not coming to the docks anymore" sternly Charles said to Mr. Grey who was glaring at him with so much hate. " _Just checking on my boat to make sure the storm doesn't take away you dumb bastard."_ he said grudgingly and walked away to his home. Watch him making sure he left Charles let out a sigh and turned to Michael with concern eyes making sure his son was ok "you ok Michael?" "Yeah dad I'm fine thanks for helping me out ""no problem hey why don't you put your bike in the jeep while I tell the group I'm heading out right now." "Sure dad". Michael then walked to his dad burgundy jeep wranglers while getting his bike and putting it in the back or the trunk. While he was getting Nero in the jeep he saw his father saying goodbye to Nana dad Nahele who was wearing rolled up jeans shorts and a black V-neck t- shirt with sandals with shark tooth neckless and his silver wedding ring. He has been friends with Charles since he had transferred from Ullapool, Scotland.

When Charles came back to the car he notice Michael is in the car along with Nero in the back. While driving he notice Michael was quiet and looked him notice him looking at window passing by the town on his home. Charles sighed and told him "look Michael I know that Mr. Grey is bit of a cray sometimes and overall dramatic. But he shouldn't have grabbed you like that." He looked at him and notice he was paying attention to him. "But just watch for him ok?" "Yeah dad I'll look out for him" said Michael who smiled at his dad for his concern about him till he ask a question he been wanting to know. "sooooo….when I can I drive the jeep?" said Michael cheekily at his dad who looked at him with eyebrow raised and couldn't help but laugh when he saw Michael giving him a look that he wants to know. "Not till you finished your written test which I can't believe that you failed it so many times might I add." "Dad it not my fault I keep failing they won't let have book with me which is unfair might I add!" said Michael laughing along with his father who was also laughing.

Michael continue to look out the car watching everything go by thinking if this is going the summer he remembers?

 _ **HEY EVERYONE IM BACK! SORRRY FOR THE WAIT I HOPED YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR! SO AS YOU KNOW I USED TO POST PICTURE AND OUTFITS ON POLYVORE BUT IT BECAME THE WORST ONLINE CALLED UGH "SENSSE" BUT MOST OF MY OUTFITS ARE ON PINTEREST WHICH IS A LIFE SAVER BUT I HAD MANY DRAFT STUFF ON POLYVORE BUT ILL GUESS ILL MAKE DUE WITH OTHER APPS OUT THERE ! OK ENOUGH RAMBLING!**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPETER NAMED "THE STORM"**_

 _ **MICHAEL MOTHER APEARS AND HAVING A FAMILY DINNER BEFORE THE STORM COMES.**_

 _ **KEVIN COMES OVER TO SPEND THE NIGHT AND THEN THE UNEPECTED COMES UP!**_

 _ **TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON "HEART OF THE SEA"**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


End file.
